


For The Wedding!

by The_Lich_Queen



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24674797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen
Summary: Luffy is getting married!?
Kudos: 3





	For The Wedding!

Twenty-year-old Monkey D Luffy was standing on the small platform, either side on rows of chairs were many people he met over his career as a pirate. Luffy glances down at himself, he was wearing a long-sleeved white cardigan showing off his 'X' scar on his chest, a white sash tied around his waist under his short black jeans.

His crew apart from Nami and Brook were seated at the very front of his side.

Zoro was right near the path where the bride could come from, wearing a black tunic with grey breeches a green sash around his middle. He was looking down the aisle with his arms cross over his chest.

Usopp stood beside the swordsman he wore a dark brown suit with a white blouse; he grins up at Luffy and he waited for the bride of come.

Sanji was next, he was wearing a dark blue suit with an orange blouse. Under his breathe he was mumbling about the food that was waiting for him to back up to; he been working all morning preparing the food, all that was left now was for this to be over with so he could get back to it.

Chopper sat on Robin's legs waving happily at Luffy, laughing softly in excitement; he had never witnessed a wedding before. His hat was black and white, along with a small suit.

Robin wore a simple long purple dress, with lilac heels.

Franky wore nothing. He sat next to Robin grinning around looking at everything while he waited.

On the side also were his other-selves. Lone Luffy had gone, Female Luffy and even Marine Luffy, they also with his younger and other selves; Eight-year-old Luffy, Fifteen-year-old Luffy, and Eighteen-year-old Luffy. Twenty-three year old was sitting beside Shanks with the others.

Shanks's crew were seated on the bride's side of the chairs as well behind his other selves, all smiling proudly at the little boy who has grown up to be a man.

Luffy grins to his best man, Ace for some reason the fireman was alive and well and standing by his side. He then turns to the one holding the wedding his grandfather who looked strange, almost younger than what he remembers.

Brook came from the sides and plays playing his violin, everyone stood for the bride. Somewhere near the back, Hancock could be heard crying her eyes out as her beloved was about to marry another.

Suddenly Nami appeared down the end and also walks down with a bright smile on her face; she wore a long orange sleeveless dress with orange lace around the bottom. Upon her head was the straw hat that everyone knew was normally with Luffy; the hat's ribbon had little white flowers sticking out of it.

Nami walks up the few steps and reaches Luffy's side. She smiles at him and sides next to him as the music comes to a stop. Luffy grins with excitement as he stares at her, he reaches up and touches the hat slightly bringing it down a little.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today-" Garp voice came booming over the people, talking the normal wedding speech, "-f anybody has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace..."

"I OBJECT!" A voice came from the back and everyone turns to see Coby running down the aisle, "Luffy can't get married!"

"Why not?!" Garp asks angrily he was doing so well.

"Because Luffy-san can't marry a HAT!" Coby screams the last part out causing them all to gasp.

Luffy turns to Nami who was wearing his bride, his beloved straw hat, and then back to Coby.

"Why not?" Luffy shouts this time, "Marriage means to be with someone for the rest of your life! And I want to be with Hat!"

"But Luffy-san, you said someone, not something!" Coby shouts the guest was starting to get annoyed with the party crasher, "Your hat is a something!"

"So what? Since when have you been you narrowed minded! Nothing in impossible!" Luffy roars down at his former friend, "True love can overcome anything!"

The guests start to clap and cheer at Luffy.

"But its a hat!" Coby cries out pointing toward Nami's head, "A hat!"

"Enough of this! Shanks has already given his consent!" Garp says loudly at Coby, "If you can't find a better reason than that, off we go! Go boy! I say that you're now husband and wife! Kiss your bride!"

Luffy reaches for his beloved Hat and places it on his head. Grinning he turns to the guests as they stand and explode with cheering, clapping, and whistling. Others cried loudly at this announcement.

Coby sunk to the floor shaking his head in disbelief.

"Hat! I'll love you forever!" Luffy cries out happily to his new hat wife. "Shishihihi!"

"Dinner!" Sanji cries out breaking Luffy out of his thoughts, "Oi! Dinner!"

Luffy blinks and sits up as he looks around, he was sleeping on Sunny's figurehead. Yawning he touches his hat and patted it gently.

"Luffy, can't you hear me?" Sanji calls out; Luffy turns to see the chef staring at him, "Been calling you for ages, if you made my food get cold I'm throwing you overboard for moss head to drag you out."

"Cake." Luffy's first words to Sanji were was he landed on the deck.

"Cake? We have ice cream for afters." Sanji says with a frown as he spins on his heels and starts walking away, "Why do you want a cake for?"

"For my wedding?" Luffy asks still half asleep as he follows behind. Sanji stops end and turns to Luffy, he quickly sees that his captain is sleepy and snorts.

"And who did you marry captain?" Sanji asks with a smile, thinking he would kick the rubberman flying if he said Nami or Robin.

"Hat." Luffy said blinking as he reaching for the straw hat, Sanji stood in silence, a slow smile appears on his lips."I married my Hat." Luffy confirmed what he was thinking.

"Understood captain." Sanji says coughing a laugh into his hand, "I'll make a lovely cake for you and your new wife."

Luffy places his head on his hat and follows Sanji, yawning all the way.


End file.
